New muse
by Mattyxmk
Summary: Fionna moves into a new house and finds out that the other kids in town think it's haunted by a vampire. She begins to invent horror stories to tell at school in order to get attention. But the more stories she tells, the more frightened she becomes of the house...And the more real her stories seem to become. Especially when she comes face to the blood sucker himself.
1. Chapter 1

I had never imagined living an exciting life in my fifteen years. I thought I would probably live on the same boring street, live the same boring life, and have nothing extremely exciting happen to me. Maybe the most exciting thing that would happen would be seeing someone almost get hit by a truck, I don't know. All I knew is that it wouldn't be coming close to anything my mind thought an adventurous life should be.

I never thought I would be so wrong.

The summer right after my middle school graduation is when my mother told me the wonderful news. You know, the news that every teenager wants to hear. That they will be moving, leaving everyone that they have known their whole life. That for my first year of high school, I'm gonna have to start over completely and meet people that I've never seen before. Even better, we're gonna move from the quiet mobile home park in Washington where everyone knows everyone, and their business, to sunny and hot California. It was perfect, wonderful news.

Wanna know the best part? It was because my mom had found a new man that she had been talking to long distance, for about six months. Of course, all that before is sarcasm. I was not happy with this. So, with all this being packed into my noodle, we had packed up and left Kent, Washington by the end of August, just in time for me to start school.

I guess it didn't really matter, I had never gotten close to any of my friends back home besides Bonnabell, but she had been far older than I and already left state for some science college or something. And you know, it's kinda nice to see my mom in love again, with a smile on her face. I guess for her, I could suck it up and let her throw me to the wolves that I heard high school held.

"Fionna, bun-bun, we're here."

I snapped out of my deep thoughts, noticing that we had in fact, stopped. I smiled to my mom, whose own ecstatic grin out shined my own. She giddily jumped from her car seat out into the sun. Her blond hair flew behind her as she practically ran up the stairs of the house, and rapped on the door enthusiastically. She did all this before I even had my own car door fully open.

I too stepped into the sun, noticing the heat immediately compared to the cars cool air conditioning. The second thing I noticed was the house. The most noticeable thing about it was that it was huge, casting a large shadow over the yard; the second was that it was old. It looked as though it had once been painted white, but it was mostly chipped away showing brown wood underneath.

I strode up to the house, going to stand next to my mom. The closer I got, the more wearing I noticed; browning grass, rotting patio boards, even some of the windows seemed to be boarded up. I was about to question my mom if she had the right address, but the door flung open before I could, showing us the owner of the home.

I think the man who stood in the doorway was creepier then the house. He stood tall above me, by at least a foot, clean shaven and sharp cheek bones. You know those old Dracula movies? That's exactly what he looked like, only buff. His face spilt into a grin, looking to be more of a leer then anything happy. The tall man suddenly locked eyes on my mom, and his grin grew wider before he lunged towards her.

To say I was surprised from the sudden movement was an understatement, and it had caused me to pull away from the two quickly. Even more so when I saw them embracing and their lips were making loud smacking noises. Yep, this was gonna be my new step-dad, Abadeer Barberri.

I made a noise of disgust at the two of them, to which they separated, my mom smiling at me sheepishly while her bou gave me that creepy grin.

"So, I uh, I'm gonna go get my junk." I stated awkwardly, not wanting to be near the couple. "You just, know each other better."

With that I hopped down the steps back to our moving van. I could hear their murmured voices behind me, both holding love-sick tones and flirtatious giggles. I was so not looking to what other noises I might be hearing on the first night that they have alone together.

After a couple hours of unloading the truck, and unpacking a few necessities, we had sat down for dinner. A couple more hours of hearing my mom and Dracula talking with each other, I had headed up to my new room to sleep. The house was just as large as I thought it would be, it had two floors, plus a basement and attic. About six bedrooms I think Drac said. I was thankful that the inside the house wasn't as broken down as the outside. Sure, dusty and had quite a few cob webs but it had a warm homey feel to it.

I was surprised to hear Mr. Drac insist that my mother have a room of her own too. He looked like an extreme creep but he did have manors towards my mom. So, you know, props for him.

Now I was lying on my new bed with my cat, Cake. She seemed to think Drac was a creeper too. She had been hissing at him when they were first put into the same room, and after that her tail had been so poofed it just recently went down. She was now relaxed, sprawled on her back as I ran my fingernails over her tummy.

Besides giving my Cake some lovin', I was reading a novel about some adventurer named Finn who slew evil and solved difficult dungeons. He seemed to wear a hat of a bear, as to blend in with his surroundings and fool the monsters around him. I really wished I could someday be just like him. Go on awesome adventures and kick major buns.

I was drifting more and more away from my book into my fantasies when I heard something odd. It was a deep thrumming noise, and I could feel the deep vibrations through the walls and to my head board. Cake let out a small cry to me in irritation as I stopped petting her and set my book down, trying to pay attention to what the sound was. Standing, I could then feel it through my feet. Whatever the noise was, I could feel it thrum through my whole body. I walked to my door and opened it, noting that the noise grew louder.

A deep uncertainty rose through my chest about wandering throughout the house, having been too tired with the box moving to have a proper tour. My feet seemed to guide me though, as if the noise was drawing them to it. The bare soles of my feet made not one noise as I was guided across the old floor boards and as I got closer and closer I noticed what the noise was. It was a deep sounding bass, and if I listened hard enough, I thought a voice could be heard going along with it.

Now knowing what the noise was I hurried my pace, seeming to get lost within the many hallways. My long blond mane flew behind me as I speed my pace further, my feet now making loud pounding noises, as if adding a beat to the strumming bass. A few moments later, I had to come to a sudden stop as I came upon a door. The bass was even louder than before and I knew for sure someone was singing along with it.

I cracked the door open, and the deep rhythm hit me full on, along with a dark haunting male voice singing to it. Even though it was too dark to see fully anything, I could make out a flight of stairs. It led to the attic. My heart raced as I lifted my nighty to my knees and I started ascending the stairs. One by one the music grew and the lyrics that the haunting voice was singing became clearer.

'_I'm gonna bury you in the ground,  
_

_I'm gonna bury you with my sound'_

I shivered at the dark lyrics, taking each step even quicker, the voice drawing me in."

'_I'm gonna drink the red'  
_

I was so close; I could peek just over the edge of the stairs and see a silhouette.

'_From your pretty pink fa-'  
_

I let out a short cry as I fell forward. My foot had snagged on the hem of my nighty, knocking me onto my face and into the room. I looked up quickly, searching my surroundings to see the mystery singer. To my disappointment and shock, when I looked around the dim room, whoever it was, they and their music had disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Oh my glob! I never expected to have this much love on the fic, it's the first chapter and such a positive mark even with just 5 reviews thank you all so so much! Please give me more it makes me wanna write more for the fic! If anyone has any ideas for this or help please let me know! I wrote this for school so some names have had to be changed. Thanks for the support!**

* * *

Every night after the first I heard the bass playing up in the attic. For a full week I went there, sitting on the stairs just listening to the haunting voice and morbid lyrics of the singer. Every night the singer fled right after I made myself known. Sometimes it was just my weight making the floorboards creak and he was gone. The sound was just so alluringly beautiful though, and I craved to know the holder of such melodic tones.

Unfortunately, there is a downside of staying up late every night; not being able to wake up properly in the morning. It was gonna be my first day starting at the new school and staying up till three didn't help me very much. Neither did my mom's loud pounding and happy sing songy tone telling me to get my buns up.

I unwillingly did so, stretching languidly before getting ready for school. Trudging out of my room about a half hour before I knew I was supposed to leave I decided to head downstairs. My eyes felt so heavy from my late night, so I let them slide closed while I moved down the stairs slowly, one at a time. I ran smack dab into someone doing that, which caused me to jolt out of my stupor and stare up at Abadeer.

He looked worse than I, bags under his eyes and the corners of them scrunched up with crows-feet. I learned from being here a week that Abadeer hated mornings more than anyone I had met. Even once when I had opened the blinds in the early morning I could have sworn he let out a hiss. Other than that though, he was actually pretty cool besides his creepy grins. He had almost this 50's style and way of talking.

After an awkward stare down he just kinda mumbled under his breath and continued up the stairs, his tall frame lumbering and making the floor cry out in protest. I just shrugged it off, knowing as soon as I got back he would be happy and peppy just like my mom. I could hear her singing from the kitchen, the smile that I knew was on her face being heard in her tone. I called out to her from where I was that I was gonna take off for school and with that, I did.

Having been shown the school the day before, I just walked to it. The new town we moved into seemed to be small and the school was only a few blocks away. Everything here seemed to be just a few blocks away. It was nice though, and it only took me a short time to reach the school.

My new school was actually pretty old, just like everything else was in the town, and very small. It couldn't hold more than five hundred students. While most kids would probably find this nice, I just couldn't. I knew that being new in this town I was gonna stick out like a sore thumb. I swallowed down my nervousness though and strode up to the building, walking through the front office doors.

It smelled like old musty books, even though there wasn't any in site. It was just a few desks and a receptionist. She was hunched over her desk, spread over what looked like a crossword puzzle, her brow furrowed in concentration. I walked closer to her desk, close enough to hear her mumbling under her breath and see the puzzle fully. Even though I stood not even two feet from her she didn't seem to notice me, so I stood there, awkwardly watching her.

Just as I was about to say something to her a door slammed open to the side of the room startling us both. A boy stood at its entrance and stared at me with a calculating gaze. To put how he looked as simple as possible, was like a huge nerd, but with pink hair. Yes, pink. It was spiked into a perfect quaff but everything else about him screamed nerdy, including the pen protector he held in his front breast pocket.

He then grinned at me largely, pointing at me a little "Are you Fionna?"

I sent him back a sheepish smile, slightly blinded by his own, and nodded in response.

The nerd to long strides to me, gripping my hand and shaking it quickly. "Oh my, it is quite an honor to meet the new student first. I'm Barnabas the Student Council President."

How he stated this made it seem to be like it was some great thing, but I just shook his hand back and gave him a larger grin "Cool, uhm, Barnabas, nice to meet you too."

Barnabas smiled larger before pulling on my arm and leading me from the musty room. I stumbled a bit at the sudden turn but he kept walking, dragging me along. "Call me Barney, everyone else here does anyway. You are to be under my watch for the first day here, making sure that you get all settled in fine and know where everything is."

The first half of my morning Barney dragged me all around the school, showing me this and that and what my classes would be. It didn't take long for me to see the whole school, it probably only had about twenty classrooms in all. But man he could talk. Every room he would stop, tell me the class number, teacher, and what it was used for. Then he would go on about the subject. So far as I could tell, he was in fact a nerd. A huge sciency one too. Barney had probably been talking about neurons for ten minutes.

I was zoning out on what he was saying by now, my brain feeling dead by what he was trying to explain. A loud bell cut through the air, silencing him and causing the hallways to be flooded with students. Barney stopped walking as well and glanced at a watch on his wrist before smiling sheepishly at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to talk so much, just normally my talk of science is told to shut up as soon as I start."

I grinned and bumped his shoulder a bit "No probs Barney, my friend back home would talk about that junk too so I don't mind it. Where to next?"

His mood seemed to lighten and he took my arm in his, dragging me along, "Now is lunch, and you get to meet the other council members."

I hummed in response to it, though with the other teens nearby talking so loudly I doubt he heard it. We weren't too far away from the cafeteria, so getting there for him to introduce me to the other members didn't take much time.

There was Libby, who was a larger girl who seemed to live in her phone, and who the others called LSP. Then I was introduced to Jake which was a blond boy which tried to hit on me. He named off a few more people there and lastly introduced me to Marceline who had a half her head shaved and a punk persona going about her.

I sat down at the table with Barney, and immediately was asked questions. Who I was, where I came from, why I'm here now. Pretty basic stuff. I felt at ease with all them, fitting in here better then my old school. But then Marceline spoke to me, a wicked grin taking her lips.

"So I hear you live up in creepy Mr. Abadeers house."

The table fell silent for a few minutes before LSP let out a loud 'oh my glob!' and started ranting so quickly I couldn't understand a word she said. More questions followed her outburst, but the loudest and most frequent was,

"Is it truly haunted?"

I felt overwhelmed by all this and started at them awkwardly, repeating the last of the question. "Haunted?"

"Well yeah haunted it's the oldest house in town." Was from Jake.

LSP followed his statement "Oh glob I like, heard that there's a huge goblin that lives in the basement or something."

"No, no it's the attic." Another person insisted.

"Ugh you both are wrong it's not a goblin, it's a vampire." Marceline cut into the loud voices "They say you can hear a wicked bass playing and that the vamp plays love songs for his dead betrothed."

The teens all around me shouted out each story they had heard, no longer paying attention to me. I looked to Barney, who had been silent this whole time, to see a bored, irritated look on his face. I nudged his side, catching his attention.

"What do you think Barney?"

He seemed to puff up at the chance to give his explanation. "Well," He stared, his voice louder to be heard over the others, "Things such as vampires and ghouls don't exist so there is no way anything is hiding in Abadeers home, in fact-"

"Oh shut it Bubba-Gum, no one wants to hear your logical talk, and you know there is something in there." Marceline cut in.

The nerds face flushed in anger and embarrassment "Don't call me that, Marcy, and no, I know that there is nothing in there."

She smiled at him smugly "I'm gonna call you that with your pink hair Bubba. And that isn't what you said the last time we snuck up there."

Barney just seemed to get angrier at the punk chick and before I knew it the both of them were throwing insults at each other back and forth. I was surprised to say the least at how heated Barney now was, his face almost as pink as his hair. I felt bad for saying anything but a quick nudge to my side and being told by Jake that it was a natural thing I just sat back and watched.

Eventually Marceline huffed, seemingly bored with the fighting now and turned to me. There was a glint in her eye that told me she was gonna once again make me the center of attention, which I really wasn't looking forward to.

"How about we know what Fionna thinks? She's been staying there for a while now, and all day so she must know if anything weird is going on there.

I shrank back into my seat, seeing all eyes on me, including Barney's who seemed so sure that I would be able to deny it all. "Actually, I think there is something up in the attic."

The voices started to rise up again, but both Marceline and Barney shushed them, eager to hear more. "Well, every night I heard a bass playing deep in the house, and…I hear someone singing…" I told them everything that I had heard and somewhat saw, and they ate every word I said.

Marceline grinned "Well see? It's a vampire, simple as that."

Barney seemed to huff at this, annoyed at both of us. "Well you don't know for sure that anything is up there. I mean, so late at night you could be hallucinating or just making it up to fit in with Marcy."

I scoffed at him, as did the punk girl "I know what I heard and what I saw."

"But you didn't really see anything," LSP cut in, her voice becoming more and more annoying "You just saw shadows."

I felt cornered, and hurt that I wasn't believed and I did something stupid. "I did see something! I swear it was a vampire and he was playing his bass and when he saw me he totally flipped, hissed at me and ran." I lied

LSP and Barney both looked at me shocked, and Marceline had this smug look on her face.

"You guys see? Obviously it's gotta be a Vampire if even blondy says she saw it." She grinned at me, winking a bit, to let me know that she knew I lied. I looked away and flushed, embarrassed I had been caught.

"But Fionna, don't you know what it means to be caught by a vampire, and even have him see you again?"

I looked to the punk girl, her eyes twinkling with excitement by what she seemed to be saying.

"You're now his prey, and his bass is being used to draw you in. Be careful, within a week he could draw you in completely."


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW! thanks so much for the reviews and faves you have no idea how much that means to me! I have up to chapter 5 written out, but after that I have no idea how to push forward or how long I even want this story to go so if theirs anyone who has ideas please let me know. Thanks so much for the support in this and please continue to enjoy this story.**

* * *

I had been going to my new school for about a month now. I fit right in with everybody, making friends quicker then I had in the 15 years I lived in my hometown. They had even insisted that they needed a new member to join the student council. It felt nice to be accepted and a part of something.

Unfortunately, that also meant that I would be sticking it out with Marceline. She was nice for the most part but man; she could say some messed up junk. Especially to Barney, who I learned had pink hair because Marceline dyed it in his sleep. He wouldn't say why he didn't dye it back to his original color though, and I didn't ask. I think they liked each other, and it was just one of those crushes where they didn't wanna admit it, so they did messed up junk to each other. It was kinda cute though, in a weird way.

I stopped going up to the attic after what I heard from Marceline. To say I was scared was an understatement. I usually didn't believe in the supernatural, but this was just too weird for me to handle. I could hear that bass every night still, haunting me, luring me to go back to hear it. I was terrified though. What if it was a vampire? What if he really would lure me in till I had no escape?

Even weirder then that though, I just _knew_ that it was bothered by me no longer going to hear his music. If I was alone I could swear I would feel a ghost of breath along my neck, doors slamming, and every once in a while when I got really freaked, I could hear a deep rumbling laughter inside the house. You know how animals supposedly could tell when something weird was around? Every time this happened and I was around Cake, her tail would frizz out and she would hiss at the area that had just been affected.

I was one of those girls who played with spiders and stood on the highest part of my house, closest to the edge. Nothing could terrify me, but this…This was the worst thing I could ever experience. Something so…_unknown_…Something that was a predator and was something that could harm me if need be…Something that was just toying with my fears…I was terrified.

I let out a heavy sigh at the thought. It was about four a.m. on a Friday, so I was snuggled up in my blankets with Cake stuck to my side. A new book was in my hands, this one being something I had picked up in the library. It was on vampires, the legends, myths and facts. I felt like I needed to know more about what I was dealing with, even if it was so late.

I was on edge about reading this though, knowing that it was almost time for the haunting music to drift into my room, and the fact that this book mostly was about how the vampires could kill their prey and what abilities they were said to have. I don't think I would be able to sleep tonight.

My ears perked up, and for once within the months that I had been here, I heard a different tune. The deep thrumming bass I usually could feel deep into my core was replaced by a smooth tone of an acoustic guitar. I dropped the book to my side, to be forgotten for the night as I listened intently to the new tune. It seemed much closer then that bass had ever been, almost as if it could be in the next room.

Standing up from my bed, I again felt as though I were in a trance, just like the first night. I moved to the opposite side of my room, pressing my ear against the opposite wall, listening. I was right, the music I could hear almost as loudly as when I had been sitting on the stairs and that deep melodic voice could be heard too. Not one word slid through the walls, but I could hear the basic melody of the guitar and that deep voice smoothly harmonizing. It was so soft, so gentle, nothing like what I could hear before, of killing lovers or dead friends.

I slid away from the wall, creeping to my door to sneak into the one next to mine. The floor was thankfully quiet beneath my feet, and so was the door knob that I had clasped in my hand. My heart was racing, my palms sweaty, knowing that I could finally face what had been haunting me. I bit into my lip as I forced my fears back, more eager to see what gruesome creature lay behind this door. With my resolve met I forced the door open with much more force than needed, and toppled inside.

I landed flat on my face, and the music suddenly stopped. I felt my body heat drop as I looked up quickly, and much to my disappointment, I saw nothing. Standing quickly, I looked around the empty room that was very dark, and very dusty, as if no one had been in it for almost a century. No vampire, no melodious tunes. Nothing was here but me and old furniture. I let out a heavy sigh, feeling slight relief about not finding anything in the room, that is, until I turned to exit.

In front of me was a creature floating above me, face contorted into an ugly terrifying mug. Their face seemed to be made out of black tar, dripping down onto my night gown. The mouth of the foul monster was open in a horrifying grin, each tooth thick and razor sharp. It opened, and a sulfuric stench seeped out as it darkly chuckled. I stood, frozen to the spot, before screaming, and punching the ugly thing in the face.

Its laugh turned into a hiss and it quickly grabbed my hand, pulling me against it. Its hand clasped over my mouth as I tried to scream again, my body now hovering over the ground. I was kicking and screaming, my eyes clenched tight as I just continuously thought to myself, '_Oh dear god, this is not happening to me.'_

Eventually, I noticed that the monster was laughing again, but instead of the deep, almost demonic noise it was before, it was now the laugh I had grown used to hearing after being harassed by what I could not see. I stopped my struggling, opened my eyes, and realized that the monster I had seen before was nowhere to be seen. All that was in front of me was a boy that seemed to be a few years older than I, with pale green skin and a pair of fangs glistening in the soft lighting from the hallway.

"You okay there, Blondy?"

I stared at him, dumb-struck. His was obviously the horrifying creature that had pulled me up from before, but all I saw now was a very handsome teen boy, holding me very tightly to his chest. His eyes were a deep red in color, almost looking to be black, which was the color of his hair. He had this cheeky little grin set on his lips as he felt that my silence was amusing.

"W-who are...What are you?" I finally found my voice, and stupidly stuttered this out.

His fangs flashed and he smiled even wider at me. "I'm Marshall Lee, and I'm a Vampire."

I was in awe, knowing now that all the rumors were true. "So you are real?"

He chuckled deeply, and nodded in affirmation "Very much so, I do believe."

I smiled back at him, feeling at ease and I realized that he was slowly setting me on the ground. I let go of him as soon as my feet touched, embarrassed that I had been clinging to him so tightly. I bashfully looked away, and when I turned back to look at him, much to my frustration, he was gone.

I didn't see Marshall for a week after that. Nor did I hear his music. It was as if he had vanished and it had all been a dream. I was disappointed in this, not being able to see the vampire again. His narrowed red eyes and deep haunting voice plagued my mind; I was able to think of nothing but him. It took another week still, but eventually I got contact from him.

I had come home from school, and was getting set to start up on my homework, when I saw it. A note was left on my side table, one of the yellow note pad ones. It had small doodles of zombie animals, and music notes, even a small portion of the lyrics I had very first heard, but what was written and directed toward me was what stood out the most.

_Fionna, _

_I know that was a horrible first impression and junk, but whatever you do,_

_Don't you dare come up to the attic tonight and hear me rock out, or force me to answer your questions._

_-Marsh_

I giggled when I read this, the last part written in red marker and underlined several times. I felt excited by this, not heeding or even thinking of Marceline's advice from two months before. I was going to meet with Marshall, and let him completely draw me in.


	4. Chapter 4

**FFFFF you guys have no idea how loved i feel 30 reviews! Omg i loves you all so so so much! thanks for all the support and love your giving my story! also, sorry for lack of updates, trouble on the home front. It helps so much though to see all the love this story has. Please enjoy this next chapter, and a happy late Halloween! Oh ps, this is an extra chapter in Marshall Lees POV, lemme know please if I should add more chapters like this.**

* * *

I don't think that I had ever seen anyone more beautiful in all the years that I had been alive. Her hair was of flowing gold, falling right above her backside, and her eyes a piercing celeste blue that seemed almost white. Her smile was gentle and the lips that it reflected it seemed to be two perfect petals. She had the smallest of gaps between her two front teeth and her body was short and plump. Her thighs, waist and bust all seemed to smooth out together perfectly, an ideal woman.

And her name was Fionna.

I had been alive for more than three centuries, living my life in solitude away from all that I had seen before, and I was sick of living. I had a love before, many years ago when I had first been born into my new life. I wrote songs to profess my deep sorrow but after the first few years of her being gone, I no longer had a muse, all my creativity seemed sapped with her life.

My heart had ached and I felt I could live on no more. Over the years though, it faded; the dull ache in my heart had long since gone, as had its beating. My blood was now stagnant in my veins, I had no reason to continue on, and I hated how cursed I was to keep living even after I had died.

I had moved far away from where my life had first started, taking up residence in some old guy's attic. He never seemed to notice me, and if he did, he just simple didn't care. If was fine for me to be alone. I had my bass and that's all I needed. I would go out at night to feed on the little critters in a nearby gully, but even with their blood I was weak.

I knew that I would not be able to live like this much longer, that again I would need to move from the home I had been living in for 30 years, but then she arrived. I could smell the sweet blood that was flowing in her veins, and knowing such a beautiful human held that blood caused mine to flow again, my heart beating again in my chest.

It was startling, my whole chest seemed to pulsate, and I cried out from the shock of it. I had once again found my muse. I watched her on her first day here, studying her. How she moved, talked, interacted with others. How her voice was not like other women, more of a gruff rugged noise, and how she had barely seemed to have any femininity to her besides the skirt she wore.

I wasn't planning to make contact with her after such short notice, I had honestly just wanted to watch her from the shadows, not making any contact at all. When she snuck up on me, listening in on me with my bass I just about had my heart start again. She let out a loud grunt, to which I stopped and hid. Hid like a coward.

I wanted to be close to her, to show myself to her, but I was afraid. She had her button like nose scrunched up in confusion, looking around the room. A large frown set on her lips as she huffed and stalked out of the room, slamming the door closed behind her. She didn't scream, she didn't call out, hell; she didn't even seem afraid or perturbed in the slightest.

This went on for a full week, me playing my bass, her listening in, her letting herself be known to me, and then I would hide. It was actually nice, knowing that she was so interested in me. A bit of an ego boost, and it caused me to write even more songs, lyrical and just instrumental, but all pertained to Fionna and what she did to my heart.

Suddenly though, she stopped coming. For almost a full month she no longer visited me. I felt confused, conflicted. I made a point to see her though. I also made a point for her to know that I was around. A breath along her neck, a claw down her back. She would scream, jump, and then get angry at me while I was laughing in the shadows. It was even funnier to do it while she was around other people, especially the owner of the house because he seemed to know exactly what was going on. Eh, I guess he did notice me.

As much fun as it was to tease Fionna, I felt like I needed to be near her, closer than I had been before. I grabbed my acoustic, flew into the room next to hers, and I started to play. This one wasn't how my normal songs were, about death and violence. Bloody and painful love songs…This one I had come up with before I had died, it was very special to me, and I felt at ease playing it.

It only took a minute before I heard the door crack open and a grin covered my face. This was it. I hid myself swiftly, once again confusing the blond haired girl. She seemed disappointed by not being able to see me, and turned to leave, accepting that she would not see me tonight. Oh how wrong she was about that.

I levitated upside down, putting on the most gruesome face I had. She screamed out at this, no doubt being horrified by the ugly sulfuric face I was showing her, but no sooner had she seen me, her fist flew and hit me square in the face.

I hissed at her, not expecting the ear piercing shriek, nor the punch that would no doubt leave a bruise. It wasn't often that a human could surprise me like that, or even land a hit. It made me like her even more.

She was still screaming as my hand clamped over those soft lips I constantly thought about, and I pressed her voluptuous body against mine, making her struggling cease quiet effortlessly. I let my façade of an evil horrifying monster drop, wanting her to see me for what I truly looked like. Fionnas face was scrunched up in a frown, her eyes shut tight and I could help but laugh at her cuteness. Slowly, she noticed my laughter and she stopped trying to hit me, her eyes opening to stare at me.

"You okay there, Blondy?" I asked her.

She stared at me, obviously dumb-struck by my sudden change of appearance, "W-who are...What are you?" She finally stuttered out cutely.

I smiled even wider at her, introducing myself. "I'm Marshall Lee, and I'm a Vampire."

"So you are real?" she questioned.

I chuckled deeply, a nodded in affirmation "Very much so, I do believe."

She smiled back at me, and I could feel my face flush by being so privileged to have her give me such an expression. I reluctantly slowly set Fionna on the ground and I felt much colder as she quickly let go and backed away from me. She bashfully looked away, and I took that as my leave, so that way when she turned back to look at me, I would be gone.

I didn't see Fionna for a week after that. Nor could I play my music. I was awestruck by being able to be so near to her, to feel the softness of her hair, and the clarity of her blue eyes. I was afraid at first to make contact, but after another week, I eventually made contact with her.

_Fionna, _

_I know that was a horrible first impression and junk, but whatever you do,_

_Don't you dare come up to the attic tonight and hear me rock out, or force me to answer your questions._

_-Marsh_

I had this written out on a small piece of paper that had been lying about, and I hoped that I would be able to see her soon, and that she would notice my sarcasm, and come up to where I stayed.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, because it took me so long to update the last chapter, I decided that I would do double updates, since the chapter is mostly a recap in Marshall's POV. Please I would love it so much if I can get reviews Also, this story is going to get a lot slower after this, I don't really know where to go after this chapter, I had originally planned to end it in this last chapter, but I'm planning for it to go on a little longer. I hope you all enjoy this and continue to give your support. :)**

**Also, awesome cover of I'm just your problem - fuckthisimaunicorn tumblr com/post/34668273209/soopaval-cancerously-arielislove**

* * *

It was around midnight that I started to creep up those stairs. My heart was pounding in my chest, and my palms were sweating profusely. I quickly wiped them on the side of my night gown. I could feel the bass in the soles of my feet and a giddy excitement made a tremor go up my spine. This was it, I would see him again.

I cracked the door open, before sliding into the room and closing it gently behind me. The floor unfortunately groaned beneath my weight, but the bass didn't stop once, which I took as a good sign. Peaking over the top of the stairs as I had the first night I heard the music was Marshall. He was floating in the air, seeming to be on his back with what seemed an ax resting on his stomach. His fingers moved slowly over the ax, and I realized that it was his bass, a tune deep and slow being drawing from it.

His eyes met mine and a grin set on his lips, red twinkling in them with delight. He abruptly stopped playing, setting his bass down, and floated over to me.

"Sup, Blondy, didn't expect you to be here so early." He spoke to me.

I huffed at him surprising myself with my remark "I thought you didn't want me near here, or were you really hoping to see me again?"

His lips quirked, "Of course not, it was you that couldn't resist my devilish good looks."

I could feel my face heat up at the honest jib, "Psh, w-whatever dude, your face is rank."

"Aw Fionna," He swooped in close to my face, way closer than necessary, "How rude my face is totally attractive to you, I can see it all over yours."

I turned from him, backing away from him in embarrassment of his blatant flirting and changed the subject. "How-how did you know my name?"

He seemed surprised before giving an aloof shrug, and thankfully backed away. "The walls speak Blondy, they tell me many things." He gave me a smile in response to the glare I gave him. "That and your mother sing's it out almost every morning."

That wasn't a surprise to me, and I just nodded in response to him, before eyeing him bass. "So…been playing for a while?"

He followed my eyes and grinned. "Yeah, been alive for a while so I decided why not this?" He floated back over to the bass picking it up to pluck a few cords. "You play anything?"

I didn't really have any musical talent; try as I might instruments just seemed to hate me, especially violins. "Nah, not really…I do beat box sometimes but it's not an instrument."

"You're kidding?" He questioned, shocked, to which I just nodded. "Get out of here girl, drop me a beat."

I felt put on the spot, and my chest seized up by the sudden request, but by Marshalls urging, I started up a slow beat to which he looked amazed. I picked up the beat quickly when he started to cheer me on, and after a few moments, he started to play a song and sing along with my beat. He carried on the rhythm as I kept him in tune and I knew from that moment that we would make it out to be amazing friends.

After the songs were done, and my cheeks felt numb he sat his bass back down and we talked. About everything. My life, where I was from, what I had done, what I wanted to be. It was nice for once to have someone to talk to, to get to know, and to have them listen. We talked deep into the night, until the sun started to rise. I fell asleep up there with Marshall. Talking about some jam they stopped making that he loved, I was curled into his side when the sleep hit me. I didn't even notice when we had gotten so close, but when I opened my eyes again, I was in bed and it was three in the afternoon.

I jolted up out of bed, looking around me when I spotted it. This time the paper had little bats and strawberries on it, which were poorly drawn. Another note was their though, and I grinned, eagerly reading it.

_How rude, falling asleep on me like that. I am highly offended._

_Anyways, I'm sorry for keeping you up late, and so that I don't have to carry your dumb butt all the way to your room again, I'm gonna just head down there._

_-Marsh_

I stared at the note, pouting at it. My butts not dumb…I got up, stretching and made my way down to start my day. I was thankful that today was Saturday and that I would once again be able to stay up late. My mom covered me with kisses as I made my way down, saying she was afraid that I had died. Just a normal everyday occurrence and I noticed how boring it was to not be around Marshall. I sat with my mom and Abadeer, who was staring at me intensely for some weird reasons. Whatever…

I lounged around my room all day; my nose stuck that vampire book, which was telling me the opposite of how their blood drinking worked from what Marshall had said. He had stated that humans didn't actually feel anything, that other than a prick of the fangs, vampires actually just inhaled the scent and red tones that the blood gave off from the oxygen, and mostly humans would have a blue tint to their skin from where ever they had been marked.

This book said it would be a horrible feeling, one that was of intense pain that would bring you crippling to your knees. I frowned as I read this, not liking how it sounded. I was about to flip the page when the book flew from my hands, startling me. It floated above me as I stared at it in shock, before hearing the deep laugh that I had grown accustom to.

"Dang it, Mashall, don't do that junk. You're messing up my brain!"

He became visible to me and smiled, closing the book and chucking it onto the other side of my bed, "This book is messing up your brain, don't read junk that's not true, just ask me about it."

I growled at him lowly to which he just laughed, and surprisingly, kissed me on my cheek. I stared at him wide eyed, my mouth opening and closing like a fish to which he laughed and laid down beside me. He poked my sides till I stopped and glared at him, punching his shoulder. He stopped and we both laughed, somehow making me relax and snuggle up to his side, the awkwardness that I felt before gone.

Once again we stayed up late, talking about anything and everything. He drew his bass out again and we made music like before, till my cheeks hurt again from forcing the air out of them. I was glad though, I never would have thought that out of anything that could happen to me, I would make friends with a vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so first, I am so so sorry D': I had planned to update this, but I became an adult and got kicked out of my home. Not gonna go into details, but I had no computer, phone, no way to write. Second, ermahgerd! 53 reviews? And this story only had 5 chappies? TvT You guys...this..I Feel so loved! I love you all so much! SO, yeah, hopefully I find a job soon so I can keep this internet and be able to finish this story soon. Also, should this story stay T? Or should I create some sexy moments? I really like how its going, but I kinda just wanna write some smut ...idk Just read bruh. Sorry this chapter is so short ^^"**

This was bliss. Staying up all night with Marshall, my mom happy, spending the days with friends. Coming here I had thought that my life would turn awful, but it turned out to be better then it ever had before. The time I spent with Marshall was amazing. He was everything in a friend I had ever wanted. It was amazing to be with him and not one minute I spent with him was dull.

It was now Monday morning, and I couldn't keep the smile off my lips as I got ready for the day. I knew this from looking at my reflection in the mirror and from the pain in my cheeks. I just couldn't keep my giddiness contained.

"Fionna?" I whirled around to see my mother opening the door, knocking on it after it was mostly open. "Oh bun-bun, I didn't think you would be up so early."

Still grinning, I twirled on my feet towards her, giving her a squeeze, before moving over to my dresser to pick out my outfit for the day. "Morning mom."

She looked at me surprised, but then she cocked one hip to the side and grinned at me. "What's got you so happy?"

"Happy?" I glanced towards her. "Nothing really, I'm just looking forward to school."

My mom put her finger to her lips before a squeal left her lips and she hopped towards me. "My babies found a crush!"

"Gah!" was my first eloquent response, before trying to shove her off my "Glob mom, no I don't!"

"Oh but Fionna," She poked my nose. "you look like I did when I met my dear mister Abadeer."

I stared at her. Their was no way I could have a crush on anyone. I mean, there wasn't anyone I could even think of at school that I could like. The only guy that I might like is-

Oh.

I could feel my face heat up and hear my mom start snickering. This was easily shut up as I shoved her out of my room and locked the door, ignoring her protests. I wasn't gonna go down that road right now, I just had to finish getting ready for school and not think of the vampire that was now plaguing my mind.

"Yo, Fionna."

I started, having drifted off into my thoughts, looking up to see Marcelines face inches from my own. Her thin lips were curled up into a cruel grin, and while that look mostly would bode ill towards Barney, I knew today it would towards me.

"Uh, hey Marce what's up?" I asked.

Her eyes took on that mischievous twinkle, "So, you seduce the vampire yet?"

I never knew it was possible to choke on air, but obviously it was possible for me because as soon as she said that, I couldn't breath. Just chough and wheeze. Marceline of course howled with laughter, mocking my reaction.

"W-Why would you think I would do that?" I asked her as soon as I got my breath back.

"Well, " she started " It's just your face seems to be sparkling with the radiance of a maiden in love, or you know, someone who just got thoroughly shagged."

Once again the air tried to kill me. What was up with people today? I mean, did I really look that different? I realized I didn't answer Marceline yet, by her nudging me, and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well I haven't! I mean, something like that..." I paused. I never even thought of that before. I mean, me and marshall? I barely knew him really..." What makes you think that the vampire would want that anyways?"

"Really Fionna?" She laughed. "Vampires gotta be the sexiest beings out there. Like, basically on the same level as incubi."

I didn't really know what incubi meant, but with her it was probably a demon of some kind, as I had learned she loved to study. I just couldn't wrap my head around that though. I mean, vampires sexy? From the books I had read they all seemed blood thirsty monsters. Then again, Marshall wasn't anything like those books said he should be, in fact he was sorta-

Oh no.

This scene was way to familiar and without thinking I blurted out the opposite of what I was thinking. "No!"

Marceline's grin dropped at my out burst, "No? What do you mean?"

"Vampires..."I started "Vampires aren't sexy. Their scary! I, I saw him and his face seemed to be made out of black tar, each tooth thick and razor sharp. when it opened, and a sulfuric stench seeped out." I said this all in one big breath, and I could feel my face flushed after I let it all out, though I knew it wasn't true.

Marceline seemed shocked and stared at me with a slight hurt look on her face as if I had insulted her before it turned to pity and she hugged me tightly around the waist.

"Marce?"

"Oh Fi, I'm sorry I thought that I could tease you a bit, but man you must really be seeing some messed up junk in that house."

I hugged her back. Not much else I could do, but I felt a deep heavy weight in my stomach. I couldn't tell what it was from though. Lying to Marceline, the look on her face, lying that Marshall was such a terrible creature, or that I was falling for a vampire that I had only know for a few weeks.


End file.
